warriors_fan_characters1fandomcom-20200214-history
Huntress
, MoonClan |age:=28 moons (approx. 2.33 years) |birthday:=August 4th, 2016 |kit:=Violetkit |novice:=Violetpaw |warrior: = |deputy: = |leader: = |mother: = Silentmist|father: = Ravensong|brother(s): = Snakestar|alive: = If Violetpaw Stayed AU|loner: = Huntress}}Huntress is a relatively skinny, dark gray she-cat with light gray stripes, a white underbelly, two notches in her left ear, a long scar running down her left side , and a crippled back left leg . She has messy, short, rough fur, and violet eyes. History MoonClan Huntress was originally named Violetkit, born to Silentmist and Ravensong and sister to Snakekit. She was much more chipper than she is now, bouncy and just generally more happy. She became fast friends Wildkit, and the two were practically siblings. The leader at the time, Thornstar, recognized this and decided to make Violetkit, Wildkit, and Snakekit novices at the same time. So, at six moons, Violetkit was named Violetpaw and received Swiftfoot as her mentor . The sharp-tongued warrior kept her in place, and at first they had a balance that could've turned her into a great warrior. Flowerpaw, a friend of hers and the Shaman Novice, showed her a cave she was intrigued by. Flowerpaw told Violetpaw that going up on top would make the cave unstable, but she forgot the messag. Violetpaw brought her father, Ravensong, who she was close to, to the cave. Having forgotten the warning, they went up to the top. The cave was unstable, and rocks started falling down from the ceiling. Ravensong ordered her to run, but while she was doing so, a rock fell down and hit her leg. She managed to get back to camp to alert Flowerpaw and the current leader, Thornstar, and then showed them the way. She tried to help lift the rock but couldn't, and had to be carried back to camp by Flowerpaw. When she awoke in the Shaman Den, she was informed that Ravensong had died. She was deeply troubled by this, believing it to be her fault, since she hadn't remembered the warning. Silentmist, her mother, and Snakepaw had never been very close to her, and she herself believed it would be better to go. So, during the night, she hobbled out of camp and past their territory. Meeting December Violetpaw met a cat named December, and when the brown rogue asked her what Violetpaw's name was, she called herself Huntress. December had a sister named September, and they had traveled together for a long time. After getting to know the former novice a bit, December decided to stay, so September left. The next moon, she discovered December had once had a mate, as he turned up. His name was Falcon, and he told Violetpaw the story of how December had lost her kits. December and Falcon had been fighting, since she didn't want to be a part of his group. She refused to give him the kits, and a fight broke out. During the chaos, an eagle picked up the kits, accidentally dropping one when a cat attacked it. The kit broke their neck, and the second one was carried off. Falcon then asked her if she would join his group, but she refused, saying she would never leave December. Leaving A few moons later, though, when she would have been close to being given her warrior name in MoonClan, she did want to leave. December and her had stayed in the same forest, and it was relatively close to home. She had questioned about it, but December had merely said that it had enough prey and water to last them a long time. Seeing December was determined to stay, she decided to leave by herself. She told December, and December was quiet at first. Then she spoke, believing it to be that Huntress didn't love her. Huntress protested, saying she had been like a mother to her. December told her if she really did love her, Huntress would follow her. She did, and they ended up entering an old library. December knocked down books to block an exit, before turning and saying Huntress would fight her. Shocked, Huntress tried to say she didn't want to, but December attacked anyway. Violetpaw kept on protesting, kicking out to keep December away and dodging, but never really attacking. Finally December had her pinned down, and moved to make the killing bite, but Huntress kicked out, knocking her into a wall and dislodging a bottle of flammable liquid. The liquid covered the brown cat, and Huntress took the time to run further up the stairs. December quickly realized what was happening and followed. The library was still in usage, although old, and there were candles about to light the room. A twoleg hadn't smothered one out, and Huntress darted past it. December followed, but wasn't so lucky. The candle's flame was close to the liquid and caught fire. December screeched, and Huntress was frozen, remembering the screams of her father as rocks came down. December spotted another clear liquid and knocked it down, spilling it on herself. It put out the flames, although now December had bald patches. December tried to attack again, and managed to pin Huntress down, since she had assumed December was too weak to continue attacking. She couldn't wiggle out, her leg was hurting, and she wasn't going to kill December. So, she reached out and hit one of the bald patches. December winced and backed off, saying that they always left her, before turning and running up the stairs. Huntress went through an open doorway into a new room. WIP Trivia * Had she stayed, her warrior name would have been Violetgaze . *If she was a human, her original name would have been Violet, but after running away to another city, she changed her name to Artemis. References Category:Character Pages Category:DiamondKittyHero Characters Category:Loners